Harvest
by star-doom
Summary: After a long trusted treaty between the Protoss and the Terran the UED just concentrated on the Zerg. But the protoss dishonored the treaty as they steal the Terran technology, one at a time.
1. Harvest Ch 1

**Just telling you ahead of time that I completely made up a new race, it will probably not dip into the main story line too much. But please still read the story ******** thanks! I appreciate it!**

**..::-=0=-::..**

**Chapter One**

**Taken as Prisoners**

The night fell quick as we traveled along the hot desert in planet Dermon, home of Zerg exiles. As I remember it was the 22nd of June, it has only been one day after our ship crashed in this cursed planet. We were in a mission to travel to planet Gorg and ask Tassadar for help in the war between us and the Zerg.

There were only eight of us, Tom was the pilot, Erin was the mechanic, Jim and I were the guards, and Krielle was the general who was supposed to speak with Tassadar. Our ship crashed when by accident, Tom was in the planet's large gravitational range, and we were attacked by giant winged worm called a mutalisk. The other three had not survived the attack; Dianne, the only medic, and Kenny, and Suit who were supposed to be guards with Jim and me.

We were very uncomfortable being in a desert in the planet of Zerg exiles, who knows what's under the ground or flying above. We could be attacked any second now, and I was right. A row of brown sharp spikes made its way towards Krielle, it was going fast but Erin managed to push her away. But the consequences were fatal; Erin's side was hit by the spikes and went deep, possibly up to his liver.

The thing stroke again, I thought it was going to hit Erin seeming he was helplessly lying on the ground. But I watch the spikes going to the other side towards Krielle, this time no one could save her. The spike pierced Krielle's foot up to her ankle, she fell down as Erin did. The spikes then tried to hit me but I dodged it as quickly as I could, and it started trying to hit Jim, and Tom, and me from time to time.

Jim started firing rapidly at the ground the spikes were coming from, coming closer while dodging everything that was rushing towards him. Then we heard a loud monstrous scream and blood exploded from the ground where Jim just shot from, it was dead, whatever 'it' was.

Seeming we did not have any medics, and the first aid kits were broken with the ship, we could not try to continue on searching for other people. Krielle could not walk, and Tom couldn't even stand up.

"We could support them and continue walking!" Jim suggested

"No" Krielle replied "Erin is suffering from external bleeding, he would die on the way"

"That really makes feel better Krielle…"

"Well, sorry to bring you down but it's the truth" Tom said comfortingly

"How do you even know that Krielle?" I asked

"I was a medic, I could work on our injuries but I have no supplies"

"What do we do now?" I asked

Suddenly we heard a familiar sound far up in space, looking up we saw a shuttle lowering itself down while decreasing its speed. It might have spotted us, and it did. The shuttle flew closer to the ground and landed softly, when the shuttle was in a complete stop a warrior, or 'zealot' came out. I was amazed; it was my first time to actually see a real zealot. Most times I only see them in books, studying them.

The zealot examined Krielle and Erin. He fixed his armor that was made of who knows what, and activated his psi blades that rested from his wrists to his hands. He looked around as if looking for something, then deactivated his psi blades. He turned his head facing Krielle, then Erin once again.

"Were you killing each other?" the zealot asked

It was quite a dumb question, in fact I almost busted out laughing, but I stopped it and I ended up just having my eyes teary.

"You think that's funny?" he said looking at me, and added "I have seen people kill themselves in this desert because they knew they were hopeless, I save as much as I can though."

"So you'll help us?" I said hopefully

"Eh, sure I will…" he said sarcastically, which did not reassure me one bit.

He invited us to "his" shuttle and carried Krielle and Erin since technically they couldn't move. The shuttle was bigger than I thought, I have seen lots of its blueprints at tech labs but I never imagined that it would be as huge as a goliath. I sat on the window side on the left of the ship; next to me was Erin that was sleeping. Next was Krielle, then Jim who looked real spooked because beside him, was an almost translucent man with a mask holding his psi sword ready to attack.

In front of us facing forward to the front of the shuttle, was the zealot driving, and a man with clothes that looked like it was woven of royal celestial cloth.

"You seem interested on my clothes eh?" said the man beside the zealot, I was startled, and I didn't even know if he was serious or just joking.

"Don't worry, I won't bite" 'so he was just kidding' I thought and I made a deep breathe that was louder than I wanted it to be.

He smirked and said "Yes you're right, I was just kidding"

The man beside Jim bent down, looked at me then spoke, "don't worry about him, he usually doesn't kill people, or creatures"

I managed a smile and turned my head out the window, and saw a large busy looking encampment. Hundreds of zealots scattered around the whole place, they looked like they were guards. The shuttle lowered and I recognized the clothes they wore, Terran battle suits.

And my mind became more puzzled when I noticed most of them carried Terran tech parts, like the inside of a goliath and such. I looked back at the zealot with a confused expression.

He laughed silently "you really think we'll treat you greatly just because you got lost?"

"What do you want? And what are these people doing with _our_ stuff?" I asked

The zealot landed the shuttle, making the slightest sound. I came out first.

The others just came out of the shuttle and noticed everything as fast as I did. Jim was helping Erin and Tom was helping Krielle.

"What's going on here?" Tom wondered

"They---we---you tricked us!" Krielle shouted. The almost transparent man held Krielle and Erin's arm incase they do anything fishy. While the old man had his eyes shut, I was paralyzed and by the look on Tom and Jim's faces, I guess they were too.

The zealot gave an evil smirk "so you're tiny minds finally realized eh?"

"Realized what?"

"Oh, so I was wrong. Well let me tell you now. You Terrans have been a growing threat to us. But a useful one. So I set up an encampment here in planet Dermon with the approval of my master. And the unlucky Terrans which would be you, who come here by accident. Well you help us capture you're technology."

"And who would give you our technology? No one I see here would know that" I pointed out.

"Oh I'm sure you know who we're using"

Krielle tried to punch the zealot's head but he was out of reach "who _are_ you using anyway?" she asked "who?"

**..::-=0=-::..**


	2. Harvest Ch 2, An Unexpected Visit

**Chapter Two**

**A brother**

"Arcturus Mengsk, I'm sure you know him…" said the zealot

The paralysis loosened from my body. But the shock didn't. My breath shortened, and my anger had just burst out of my head. The others didn't seem like they were having the same hard time I was. But they would never understand that Mengsk isn't just a commander for me and my old friends. They would not understand…

**..::-=0=-::..**

Erin and Krielle were sent to the infirmary and we were given approval of walking around and doing nothing for our first week, I told Tom to try to find a secret way out of here, since he had the best eye in the group. Jim would study the guard schedules and see if we can find a loop through them incase Tom couldn't find anything. And I will search for where they keep Arcturus Mengsk.

Arcturus… What if he was a traitor? Maybe they aren't forcing him to give out the information; maybe he's working for them. I tried to wipe my head of that thought; plus, he would never betray the UED. Or would he?

We just came before lunch, so I roamed in the cafeteria, while Tom and Jim were still doing their jobs. The place looked like any school cafeteria, except for the guards leaning on the walls that would kill you if you did anything that's against the rules, or stupid. I sat on the table with the most people and the least number of guards that watched over them, it was just beside the center table.

I sat down cautiously, just incase they weren't the 'friendly' type. There were nine of them; the three that sat on the left of the square table were slightly bruised. The two that sat on the front of the table were buffed; probably because of the work they've been doing carrying all those heavy stuff. And the four that sat on the right of the table were looking at the two buffed guys amazed, they didn't look at all strong, mostly because they sweated like a fish in a desert.

The ones on the left and front were eating the same thing, chicken stew, and the four on the right ate salads. I tried to think of how they would get that kind of food in a desert planet like this. They all noticed me at last, but with the tough (not including the skinny ones on my right) faces all staring at me, I wish they hadn't have noticed me.

The two in front of me gave me the nastiest look, the one at the left said "Where's your food? Aren't you hungry?" I just realized I didn't get any food.

"Ummm… I just came here; could you tell me where I could get some?" The buffed man on the right pointed behind me, as I looked I felt stupid asking the question.

There was a big table with glass protectors on its side, and an even bigger lady serving the food.

"Right…" I muttered and added "I don't feel too hungry"

Then everybody on the table stayed silent, and I decided to ask another question. "How did you guys get that kind of food? I noticed everybody else isn't eating anything like that"

The one at my very right answered "we grow our own crops so we got the salad, and time by time we steal the food of idiot zealots." "Which is chicken" added the one on my left

The one at my right spoke again "By the way my name is Edward; the one beside me is Freddy, then Gerard, then Hane" next he pointed at the buffed dudes "That one on the right is Antonio, and the one on the left is Anthony. They're twins" they both waved at me. "Last but not least, them…" he pointed his finger on my left, "the nearest to you is Shane, then Kenny, then Dung"

I tried to hold my laughter hard after I heard his name was Dung, but he saw me smiling and gave me an evil look. I noticed they all wore the exact same suits, marine armors similar to mine.

"Why don't they make us wear orange or black and white jumpsuits?" I asked

"Because we move faster in jumpsuits, where our armor will slow us down" Antonio answered

"Just cut to the chase, what's you're plan?" said Dung, slamming his hand on the table. This got some of the guards' attention. I didn't know what 'plan' he was referring to.

One of the guard zealots activated his psi blades and raised them towards Dung, laughed, and said "You better start runnin', boy!" he had a western accent which was as phony as a three dollar bill.

"What did I do?"

"Slammin' the table is against the rules!"

"There's no rule like that!" Edward pointed out

"You're right; I jus' made it up. But see here boy, we guards are allowed to do that!"

The lights shut off just as the guard was going chase after Dung, the door slammed open and we realized it was raining. A man came in just as the thunder did; it was hard to recognize his face but not his right peg leg, and the hook on his arm. Everything was silent but the silence was broken when the parrot, resting on the man's shoulder spoke.

"Squaaaaaaawk! Can't make up rules, can't make up rules!"

Then the man spoke "tis' right Nut head, I ain't heard ever that ye can make yer own rules!" I was guessing he was a pirate, but pirates were extinct for centuries. They say pirates were another race, conducted from the UED.

Pirates are like Protoss bounty hunters, assassins for the UED. But they're not part of the UED, not since the tides of the ocean devoured them, and turned them into horrible creatures. The Protoss shut them down, but there was little chance they will do it again.

"No… This---this---isn't real!" muttered the guard

"Ey mate! Tis' wonder only lives in dreams. But bad for ye, I have just been hidin', not dead" He grabbed something from his ripped jean pocket and I heard a clicking sound, it was a lighter. I could see his face clearly now, glowing in the orange light of the fire. His face was covered in dried blood, mud, and scars. His eyes stood out with its sea green color, with a tan skin tone, covered by long messed-up black hair. "For all ye not knowing who I am, let me introduce meself. Capt'n Maggot Mengsk, brother of Arcturus Mengsk."

**..::-=0=-::..**


	3. Harvest Ch 3, Old Man Down!

**Okay, I've thought about it and there is a bigger much larger chance that the new race might play a bigger role in the story. But can you blame me?**

**Anti-fan: Yes they can**

**Anti-fan gets struck by lightning and disappears. :P**

**..::-=0=::..**

Everything was silent, except for the pirate who was laughing mischievously, and the splashing of the raindrops to the sand. It wasn't supposed to rain in the desert, but I'm guessing storms follow a pirate everywhere. The rain stopped and the pirate stopped laughing, turning around. The sun shined brightly, like before, but was now hotter than ever. I noticed everybody exchanging looks.

"You have done enough Maggot." A mysterious voice said, sending a chill down my spine. He levitated himself into the cafeteria door; he was the same man from before but he wore a robe colored dark blue. Though his skin tone was now black, he could still be seen a mile away with his yellow glowing eyes.

It was obvious Maggot held in his fury, because there were four high templars and four almost-translucent warriors like the one in the ship, following the yellow-eyed man. All he could do was to clench his fist as hard as he could, showing the nerves of his hands.

"Ye just gotta ruin the party for me every time do ye?" Maggot said.

"Only when you are harming my people, or in this case, slaves."

"Why do ye care so much about em, ehh, peasants o' yours? They do ye no good"

"Well these, 'peasants o' mine' make considerably good weapons"

"So what are ye gonna' do now, Judicator?"

The yellow-eyed man that seemed to be the Judicator raised his hand and twisted it towards Maggot. The almost-translucent warriors drew their psionic sword and rushed towards Maggot while the high templars were hallucinating the poor pirate with their psionic abilities. Maggot drew his falcon blade from his side and busted into action. The almost-translucent warriors were hiding behind the fake Maggots to make a surprise attack. They raised their swords, readying themselves to attack. The hallucinations vanished, leaving blue smoke. And out came the warriors surrounding Maggot.

At the same time this was happening, the others were evacuating. The table I sat was already deserted. But I stayed. I grew amazed, for the pirate was not losing to the four warriors at all. Every strike they did he quickly blocked them then he would attack with a lunge, a strategy that seemed well enough to be used again and again. But he would not be able to keep it up forever. Almost everybody was already out the back door, and the Judicator already left. So I decided to help the pirate, even though their untrustworthy meter is about 99.99/100 or higher.

I walked towards them carrying a chair, but one of the high templars noticed me. The high templar hallucinated me, so I hit them with the leg of the chair I carried. They vanished leaving a blue smoke once again. The same high templar looked at me with the same cold blue eyes. I wanted to back down but I couldn't move, then he turned his attention back to Maggot. I was wondering why he ignored me, but then I heard a voice that I heard before. It was the Judicator. I knew because it sent the same cold chill down my spine.

"So, what do we have here? A newcomer of course. Do you really think you can fight four high templars, four dark templars, and me, Judicator Aldaris? You are a fool." He said, paralyzing me once again. I dropped the chair I held to hopefully send a message of… Somewhat peace.

I wanted to respond, but I didn't think that I really did stand a chance against this Judicator. It hurt, but he spoke the truth. He suddenly loosened his mental grip on me and let me go.

"You're letting me go just like that?"

"You're mind is too foolish to stand the smallest chance of beating me" he explained.

He levitated out the door, ignoring the fact that the pirate was beating the living daylights out of the templars. Maggot was breathing harder than any normal human would. Swinging his falcon sword everywhere, he was so tired he almost swung the sword towards himself. I wanted to help but I had the sense that the Judicator was still watching me. I just stared at Maggot, not knowing what to do. At the corner of my eye I saw the light fading. There was a slight rain which was not possible. Unless what I thought was true.

"Yer late!" Maggot yelled out

Then a group of what seemed to be pirates rushed into the confused templars. They all wore red and black bandanas to signify that they were in the same group. The templars surrendered to the might of the seven pirates that lay before them (including Maggot). The Judicator Aldaris walked in just in time to help his protectors.

"You weaklings! An infant zergling could've beaten you!" Aldaris said turning his attention towards the pirates "You infidels! You have no idea who you have messed with! You can't fight all the protoss with only seven people!"

"We don't have just seven" One of the pirate said "We have thousands!"

"What do you mean?" Aldaris asked, very puzzled

Maggot walked closer and said "These six pirates are the six pirates who destroyed yer whole defense! And all yer slaves already escaped, stealing yer shuttles! What reaction do ye think the UED have when they find out ye broke the treaty?"

"You're more clever than I thought" Aldaris admitted

"We know" one of the pirates said.

"I understand if you finish me off now"

"I think someone else would want to do that"

From the shadows stepped in the almost-translucent man in the shuttle before.

"Why?"

"You treat dark templars no better than you're slaves, and you were steering the Protoss back into the dark ways. You're general Fenix knew that, but he surrendered and was spared." He raised his psionic sword ready to strike.

"But Zeratul, you know that because of these pirates everything will be destroyed. The elders have spoken and you know everything the elders say comes true. We have to kill them!" Zeratul's eyes showed he knew he will regret this, but he swung his sword to the neck and killed Aldaris. Black smoke fluttered around the air, as if they were butterflies flying to the clouds…

**..::-=0=-::..**

**Do you have any idea what they're talking about? I know I don't. Or do I? Anyway please review! :)**


End file.
